


Her World

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What has she to lose?





	Her World

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Her World**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Category(s):** Drabble   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.   
**Summary:** What has she to lose?   
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Spoiler:** None.  
**Author's Note:** I lost my Celebrity Poker bet. How, just how, could I have not bet on Richard? So, Maeve, damn and love you, this is for you. Never say I don’t pay my debts. I’ll try for longer next time; sickness got in the way.

She smiles at him. 

Feels the warmth of his gaze, the graze of his touch. And wants, no, craves more. Friendship is no longer enough and it pierces her soul that she knows this. It gets harder to hide.

But what to say?

" _Be more than my friend?"_

_"Open your eyes and see me."_

_"Touch me with more than your wit; love me with all of your passion."_

_"We’ve waited too long as it is_."

He’s there, so’s her chance.

"Toby?"

He turns. "What?"

Her world in his face, his arms, his lips.

What has she to lose?

"Nothing."

Everything.

The End.


End file.
